


Happily Ever After - Fix It AU

by citra_talugmai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: A sickeningly sweet ending for Reylo to make up for what happened in TROS. Beware there be smut.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 232





	Happily Ever After - Fix It AU

**Author's Note:**

> Like everyone else I couldn't stand the ending of TROS so I've written my own. Not spoiler free obviously.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey pulled back, taking Ben in. He grinned at her. It was the first time she’d seen him smile and Rey felt her lips unconsciously return the gesture. It suited him far better than the mask ever had. She leaned in again, resting her forehead against his.  
“I love you,” he murmured.  
A giggle escaped Rey’s mouth. It was far more girlish than anything she had expected.  
“I know.”  
“I always have.”  
“Even when you wanted to kill me?”  
“Rey…” The way he whispered her name sent a shiver up Rey’s spine. No one had ever spoken to her like that. “I never wanted to kill you.”  
Rey froze. She couldn’t exactly say the same.   
Ben chuckled, “It’s okay. Can’t say I didn’t deserve it.”  
Rey twisted her head and kissed him again. Despite every inch of her body screaming out in pain, there was a part of her – a very strong part of her – that hungered for more.  
“If we weren’t both half-dead…”  
Ben smirked, “I know.”  
Rey looked up at the now open sky. Some of the ships were beginning to jump back into hyperspace. “Do you think you can move?”  
“Uhhh,” Ben looked down at his leg.   
Rey could feel the pain radiating off him. It was definitely broken.  
“Maybe? I think I’ll need some help.”  
Rey sucked in a deep breath and nodded. There was no way this wasn’t going to hurt for both of them.  
“Let’s do it.”  
They hobbled towards the entrance. A rather mishappen sight as Ben completely dwarfed Rey’s small frame. They stopped regularly to lean against a wall. Both breathed heavily, though neither dared to sit down, lest their bodies refused to get up again.

Finn sat in the gun well. There was no one left to fight, but still, he felt far better being there just in case.  
“Can you see her yet?” Lando yelled from the cockpit.  
“Not- Wait!” Finn yelled back, “Someone’s coming out. It’s Rey, it must be! And someone else?”  
Lando and Chewie brought the Falcon in closer and Finn gasped.   
“No… Is that Ren?”  
Finn’s fingers twitched on the triggers. Why was he standing so damn close to her?   
“Come on, move Rey!” He murmured.  
But she didn’t. And as they landed it became clear that they were leaning on each other. Finn racked his brain to find any kind of understanding. The best he could come up with is that she took him prisoner, but he knew that wasn’t right either.  
He sprinted towards the landing ramp, rifle raised straight at Kylo.  
“Rey?”  
“Finn!” Rey shouted back. She sounded hoarse. “It’s okay! Put down your gun.”  
“Are you insane? With Ren right next to you?!”  
“Finn, you have to trust me. Please!”  
Finn refused to take his eyes off Ren.  
“What’s going on here?”  
Ren winced and threw his hand up in a half-wave.  
“Uh… Hi Uncle Lando.”  
Finn glanced up at Lando. He was frowning.  
“Get them inside.”  
Finn finally lowered his gun. But he kept his eyes on Ren. He still didn’t trust him.  
Lando went back inside and Chewie came out to replace him. He hurried towards the pair roaring the entire way at Kylo who replied in a low voice that Finn couldn’t make out. He watched numbly as they stumbled past him.   
What was she doing?

Rey.  
Ben’s eyes snapped open as he sat up suddenly, breathing hard. Where- Where was Rey? Was she safe? Was she-  
“Ben?”  
Rey sat blurrily eyed in a chair next to his bed.   
“It’s okay. You’re safe.”  
“I- What’s happening? Where are we?”  
“Millennium Falcon. On our way back to Ajan Kloss.”  
“Ah.”  
“It’s okay.” Rey leaned in close to his face. “I won’t let them hurt you.”  
Ben held Rey’s chin with his thumb and forefinger.  
“I can’t lose you again.”  
He kissed her softly. Rey leant further into him as she deepened the kiss, unable to get enough.  
“What the hell?”  
They both paused, and Rey’s eyes went wide. Slowly, they turned to look at Finn standing in the doorway.   
“Are you two- Since when did you- Why? How?” Finn stumbled over his words.  
Ben had to resist his lips twitching into a smile.   
“It’s…uh… complicated.” Rey managed to get out.  
Finn shook his head and let out a bark of laughter, “I can’t believe… That’s why you’ve been defending him. Don’t tell me you’re in love.”  
Rey didn’t answer, unable to meet Finn’s gaze.   
“We share a Force bond.” Ben murmured.  
“And that means?  
“Palpatine called it a Force Dyad. It means we can read each other’s thoughts, draw strength from one another, and when we’re apart we can… connect physically through the Force.”  
Finn began to pace up and down the tiny medbay.  
“Since when exactly?”  
“Since Starkiller. It’s how I escaped. I learned to mind trick others from his thoughts.”  
“I don’t understand, why didn’t you tell me any of this?”  
Rey stood up, her anger flaring.  
“What was I supposed to say? I have conversations in my head with the guy that’s after us? I think I’m in love with him? None of you would have trusted me.”  
Ben’s heart skipped a beat as she spoke. It was one thing for her to finally admit it to him, but for her to so openly admit it to someone else? Someone that had every reason to despise him? He couldn’t wait until they were alone.  
Finn stopped pacing.  
“Rey, I-”  
His gaze dropped to the floor as he took a deep breath.  
“Okay, I’m not going to pretend to understand it. Nor am I going to pretend to like him,” Finn spat the word, “But remember how I kept wanting to tell you something earlier? I’m pretty sure I’m Force sensitive and whatever this is between you, I can feel it.”  
Ben raised an eyebrow at the ex-Stormtrooper. He had known it since he caught Finn refusing to fire at the villagers on Jakku. What he hadn’t expected was the man to recognise it.   
Rey let out the breath she’d been holding, “That’s all I can ask. And can we deal with the Force stuff when we get back to Ajan Kloss? Sorry, I’m just tired.”  
Finn sighed and rubbed his temple.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay.”  
He turned and left, murmuring something the entire time about Force bonds and love. Holding her hand out, Rey closed the door with the Force.  
“You okay?”  
“I can’t believe he’s Force sensitive, but… you already knew, didn’t you? How come I didn’t notice?”  
Ben shrugged, “I have a little more training than you do. Guess not everything translates across the Bond. Just the important stuff.”  
“Such as?”  
“I don’t know. Can you tell what I’m thinking about now?”  
Rey let out a small gasp as she read his mind.   
“Are you sure? You’re injured.”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Maybe avoid my leg though.”  
Without hesitation Rey kicked off her boots and hopped onto the bed, placing her knees either side of Ben’s torso. It was then that she paused.  
“This is your first time, isn’t it?”  
Rey nodded breathlessly, “Not really a whole lot of opportunity on Jakku.”  
“True, though there was an entire Resistance you fought with.”  
He jerked his head towards the door.  
“Ah,” Rey shook her head, “Finn’s not… Maybe when we first met, but he and Poe are… Close. And I was never interested.”  
Ben grinned, “Oh, he’s still jealous. His thoughts aren’t particularly well guarded.”  
Rey smacked his arm, “Hey, leave him alone. Read my thoughts if you must.”  
“Well, to answer your question. There was a girl at Sky- Luke’s Jedi temple. And he didn’t forbid relationships like the Jedi of old. She was sweet, but she’s got nothing on you. And at the time I was… Not the best boyfriend.”  
“But did you?”  
“We were teenagers. So… yes. But don’t feel- that was years ago and I’m not going to pretend to be an expert. We can just take it slow.”  
Rey nodded, “I’d like that.”  
Ben reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head. Rey traced her fingers over his chest, leaving a line of fire wherever she went. Ben fumbled at her belt until he managed to unlatch it. He let it drop to the floor as he got to work on her own shirt. Impatient, Rey removed it in one swift motion and then Ben was drinking her in. He felt himself go hard at the sight of her and knew that Rey felt it too. She was more beautiful than anything he had ever imagined.   
They moved at the same time to remove their pants. Ben only managed to kick off half his trousers before his leg protested, but it didn’t matter, it was enough.   
Rey leant down to kiss him. It was a timid kiss at first, he could feel her nervousness, but as his hands began to explore her body, he felt it all melt away and in its place Rey’s hunger grew.  
He felt her as she tried to reposition herself over his member, but he stopped her.  
“Just wait. Trust me, that’s not the first thing we want to do.”  
“What do you-” Rey’s voice was cut off as she moaned in pleasure.  
Light as a feather Ben ran his finger over Rey’s clit. That simple touch elicited the sexiest sound Ben had ever heard as Rey cried out. And he wasn’t even close to done. He moved lower and inserted one digit inside of her. Rey gasped at the sensation as he began to go harder and faster, inserting a second and then a third finger. Through the Force Ben could feel her heat building up inside her, getting closer and closer until… he stopped. Rey cried out and fell on top of him.   
“Why… did you… stop?”  
“You think I’m going to let it be that easy? Sit up again.”  
She did as he commanded, and he refocused his attention on her clit. He swirled his finger around it, steadily increasing his pace until Rey was writhing in pleasure. This time as it built up Ben didn’t stop. Rey wailed as her climax hit. She fell down again to smother him in kisses and Ben chuckled as he realised she was trying to use the kisses to remain as quiet as possible.   
“Are you ready?” He whispered in her ear.  
Rey nodded.  
“Okay, now I need you to reposition yourself over my-”  
Rey didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence and she slowly eased onto him, small gasps escaped her mouth.  
“Are you comfortable?”  
Rey nodded again and began to move up and down his length with ease. With each thrust their pace quickened and Ben arched his back trying to reach as deeply inside of her as he could. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel her. Never in his life had he felt so complete as in this moment. All his life he’d felt something missing. He had his first taste on Starkiller and from then on he’d been love drunk, no matter how much he had previously tried to deny it.   
It didn’t take him long to come.  
A very small part in the back of his mind tried to warn him to pull out, but he was done being reserved and cautious.   
“I don’t care,” Rey whispered, “I need you. All of you.”  
She collapsed back onto the bed again, this time for good. He repositioned her so that she lay by his side on the tiny single bed, limbs entangled around each other.  
This… She… They were just so right. Like two final missing pieces of a puzzle together at last. Palpatine had been right about one thing, they’d live together and they’d die together and Ben wasn’t going to let her go ever again. 

She was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and if so please leave a comment and I'll probably end up writing more. It feels so good to come back to Reylo. 
> 
> Also I know the Millenium Falcon doesn't have a medbay but shhhhh.


End file.
